harchunwaiofficialwebsitefandomcom-20200214-history
BookFest @ Malaysia 2015
Advertisement 1 FREE* 免费 RM10 Voucher 礼券 (RM5 x 2 pieces) Spend RM150 nett & above. Accumulated "BookFest @ Malaysia 2015" receipts allowed on the same day. While stocks last. 消费满'RM150' nett或以上 可累计多张"第十届海外华文书市"收据并以当天为准。 存货送完为止。 Redeem at Redemption Counter (Ground Floor Hall 1 & Level 3 Foyer)! 前往兑换处（底楼第一展览门厅 & 3楼门厅）换取！ * Voucher is only applicable at all POPULAR and HARRIS bookstores in Malaysia, valid from 20 Jul to 18 Oct 2015. Voucher can only be used with a minimum purchase of RM30 nett in a single receipt on the day of purchase. Terms and conditions apply. * 此礼券只用于全马大众书局和HARRIS书店，有效于2015年7月20日至10月18日。凡够足RM30 nett或以上并以当天单张收据为准即可使用此礼券。须符合条件与规则。 Forward 致词 Mr Vangat Ramayah • Chairman of POPULAR Holdings Limited BookFest @ Malaysia 2015 celebrates its 10th Anniversary from 11 to 19 July 2015. It will be held at the Kuala Lumpur Convention Center. It seems like only yesterday that BookFest @ Malaysia made its inaugural debut. But that was in 2006! Time flies! This passage of time witnessed the transformation of a fledgling event into a popular iconic annual function the showcases a wide array of books with local and international flavour with spectrum of engaging activities. Ardent fans of BookFest will vouch for that. BookFest has experienced phenomenal growth. In 2006, BookFest occupied 100, 000 sq. ft. at KLCC. For the past three years, ew occupied Hall 1 to Hall 5 on the Ground Floor and Level 3 as well. This year, BookFest will open up Hall 6 (which has under its roof, the Edu-Leisure Pavilion. This will enable visitors explore educational books and toys.) In aggregate we will occupy 160, 000 sq. ft. Once again, BookFest will see active participation by local and international publishers, vendors, artistes, and celebrities. It will host autograph sessions enable interactions with authors, and hold cooking demonstrations. A special mention of the well-known Awards: POPULAR-The Star Readers Choice Awards & POPULAR-BH Anugerah Pilihan Pembaca. This exciting conjoint event enters its 8th year. The Awards are now a permanent feature of BookFest. It will be held at the Main Stage in Hall 1 on 11 July, Saturday from 10.30 am to 12.00 noon. In keeping with tradition, BookFest 2015 will continue to participate in and contribute to the Sin Chew Daily's HOPE Reading Project. We seek your generous support. Do purchase the non-woven bags and bookmarks that will be on sale. The proceeds will support the underprivileged. The 10th Anniversary BookFest theme in its Mandarin version reads "十全十美". In English it means, "Perfect 10". It is intended to pay a compliment to the BookFest team for their hard work, dedication and dexterity. It is a well-known fact in the library world that BookFest is the brainchild of our Group CEO and our former Chairman, Mr CN Chou. BookFest, has today matched the grandeur of his vision. I express our indebtedness to our co-organisers, event partners, sponsors and media partners for their staunch support. I admire our Malaysian team for their tireless effort. Congratulations! I look forward to seeing you and your family at BookFest @ Malaysia 2015. Category:Pages